


There's This Girl

by henriettebleau



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Touou Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettebleau/pseuds/henriettebleau
Summary: Kagami was awkward around girls.And so, Aomine was curious, how would Kagami Taiga behave on a date?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	There's This Girl

He didn’t realize exactly when it happened, but one morning Kagami Taiga nodded at him in class and it dawned on Aomine that they were probably friends now.

It was probably the day Wakamatsu screwed up once again and Kagami and Aomine looked at each other in exasperation. Or when they got into yet another argument in class about something or the other. Or maybe it was when the argument left them both smirking and feeling alive.

Kagami Taiga wasn’t an easy person to know. He had transferred a few months ago. Aomine remembered feeling vaguely sorry for him the first time he saw him. He looked like the perfect guy to bully; yeah, sure, he’s tall but he’s quiet, withdrawn -most of the time if not always just looking outside the window- and had a tendency to stare at people with his sharp red eyes, judging your very soul till they looked away, uncomfortable. Apparently the class bullies who cornered him in the abandoned building had the same first impression. It didn’t take long for him to prove them wrong.

It was probably the basketball match. Yes, that’s when they had truly started to hang out with each other. Who would’ve thought that Kagami Taiga could almost keep up with a prodigy like him? Yeah, the boy had a long way to go but the determination in his eyes was enough to keep Aomine entertained and somehow disappointed that they were teammates. He really thought he would be a better opponent. Didn’t mean they couldn’t be rivals, though. Soon, Aomine discovered there were a lot of things that he had gotten wrong about Kagami. He was an idiot but sometimes he acted smarter than he appeared and more sarcastic than people gave him credit for. Aomine hated his guts and yet, he couldn’t help but spend more time with him, even if it was spent arguing, bantering and annoying the shit out of each other.

What infuriated him the most about Kagami was how little he knew about him. He somehow managed to evade all questions about his personal life. All Aomine knew that Kagami lived alone, and that he was filthy rich. Kagami rarely showed interest in anything that happened in school, yet he managed to be part of most school clubs. Turned out he was kind of a pushover. His participation in conversations with other classmates was limited to a few sarcastic comments and condescending remarks but then he’d still do whatever the hell they were asking of him. That was if he wasn’t busy with basketball practice. The only person he really spent most of his time with was Aomine, and Aomine tried to not feel ‘special’ because of this. He was their ace but he was lazy as fuck and was not the most pleasant to hang around with. Outside the court, he was just another guy.

* * *

A year later, Kagami and Aomine had made some progress. He had discovered a few more things about Kagami: he was obsessed with meat and was always craving cheeseburgers. He lived in a huge flat at the outskirts of the city and was a clean freak and an amazing cook. He was pure Japanese but had lived in America before coming to Japan. He hated or rather feared dogs, was weirdly flexible, and could get really cranky and loud if things didn’t go his way.

It took a while for Aomine to admit that he was curious about Kagami’s romantic life. It was pure curiosity of course, and hypothetical, and only because Kagami was kinda awkward as a person Aomine wondered how he’d behave on a date. While Aomine received a lot of unreciprocated attention from girls in his school, Kagami rarely showed interest in anyone. Not to mention, his general demeanour was enough to keep any potential suitors away.

Which is why Aomine grabbed the first opportunity to come his way to investigate.

“Aomine, Mario Kart at my house at 5,” Kagami intoned during the school break.

Aomine frowned. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m busy today.”

Kagami looked up from his cheeseburger. “Are you? But you promised me.”

“Yeah, yeah, shit. I probably forgot to tell you,” Aomine said. “I am going on a date with Hinata today,” he added, smiling. “I thought I should give her a chance, since she is so persistent.”

Kagami raised a brow. “Oh,” he stabbed his coke with the straw, “I didn’t know you… liked Hinata.”

“Yeah well, I like her enough to give her a chance and I guess she is… pretty, right?”

Kagami shrugged. “She is very attractive, yeah.” Aomine suddenly felt a pang of annoyance. Hinata was okay but very attractive? Hmm.

“So listen, Hinata has a friend who is also very, um, pretty, and Hinata suggested that we go on a double date,” Aomine said, rather hurriedly.

Kagami blinked at him. “Double date? With who?”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “With you, asshat. Her friend and you, and Hinata and I, together.”

Kagami stared at him. Aomine stared back, expectantly.

“Why are you suddenly setting me up on a date, idiot?”

Aomine swallowed. “Well it was Hinata who suggested it-”

“Kisaragi Hinata hates me.”

“-and then I thought it was a good idea! I mean, what’s there to lose?”

Kagami was still looking at him as though he was trying to piece things together.

“Fine, okay, I will come. Tell me where and when.” Aomine simply smirked.

* * *

Aomine had gone on a few dates before, but he didn’t remember feeling half as much as he was feeling now. He felt nervous but eager, and it wasn’t because of Hinata. Setting a date up with Hinata had been easy. He knew she liked him, and he had agreed to go on a date with her if she brought a friend for Kagami too. He was almost confident Kagami would end up making a fool of himself on the date and it would make Aomine’s day if he was there to witness it.

Aomine’s doorbell rang at exactly five as he was buttoning up his shirt. He heard his mom open it and a minute later, she called out for him. He hurried down the stairs and opened the door, expecting to see Kagami at the door.

It was indeed Kagami but… Aomine had seen Kagami outside school several times, but he had never seen him dressed like this. He was wearing a button-down shirt and slacks like him, except that the clothes fit him well, unlike his usual black shirt or just anything black attire. His hair was properly brushed for once and styled neatly. Honestly, he couldn’t understand but it kinda annoyed him.

“Something wrong, Aomine?” Kagami asked innocently. Aomine realized he had been staring.

“No. I-er, you look good, Kagami. You actually put in effort for the date… You don’t look like a fool for once,” Aomine said, rather lamely and teasingly.

“Of course, Aomine. It’s our first,” Kagami replied, eyes twinkling and ignoring the fact he had been called a fool.

* * *

The walk to the cafe was short and Aomine was still reeling from the fact that Kagami knew how to dress up for a date. Maybe he wasn’t so clueless about romance as Aomine initially had thought. He toyed with the idea of Kagami actually paying too much attention to someone other than Aomine for once and getting along with Hinata’s friend. He had never seen him interact with girls and if he hit it off with Hinata’s friend. Well, that thought… It was… disturbing.

“They aren’t here yet,” Aomine observed as they entered the cafe and took a seat near the window. The cafe was fairly popular among couples and was buzzing with sounds of conversation and laughter. Aomine whipped out his phone to check the time. Kagami went straight for the menu.

“I think we should wait for the girls to come before ordering anything,” Aomine said distractedly.

“Wow, I didn’t know Aomine’s such a gentleman,” Kagami replied, still carefully going through the menu. Aomine texted Hinata to hurry up and put down his phone. He looked at Kagami.

“Of fucking course, I’m not that rude Kags, gimme some credit,” he answered back, “So, what kind of girls do you like?”

Kagami didn’t even look up. “Pretty. Elegant. Someone who can keep up.”

Aomine raised his eyebrows. “Huh.”

“So how was your day?” Kagami finally shut the menu and kept it aside.

“The usual. You were with me the whole time, Kagami,” Aomine rolled his eyes. He wondered if Hinata’s friend was pretty and elegant.

“Not the entire time,” Kagami shrugged.

They spend the next twenty minutes arguing about anything and everything, even though both of them had completely agreed at the end of their banter. Aomine almost forgot about the date.

“Where are these two? Oh, Hinata replied to the text,” Aomine frowned at the phone. “She says she got an urgent call from her agent and wouldn’t be able to come, and her friend is apparently busy with something too. This is ridiculous,” Aomine muttered. “I can’t believe Hinata stood me up.”

Kagami, to his credit, looked entirely unaffected. “Yeah, that’s sad, I dressed up for nothing,” he said dryly. “Well, might as well enjoy the food here, right?”

Aomine snapped his phone shut, feeling annoyed at Hinata but also strangely relieved. “Right. Actually, why don’t we head to Maji’s instead?” With that Kagami grinned and he couldn’t help but to grin back.

* * *

Aomine was not one to give up so easily. He tried again.

“So, this girl, Kaede, she keeps coming to see our basketball games,” he said lightly. “I think she likes you,” he said teasingly, watching Kagami carefully from the corner of his eyes.

Kagami looked thoughtful. “You think so?”

“Yeah, and I mean, she is sort of, cute, I guess,” Aomine tried, “want me to ask her out for you?”

“Well,” Kagami mumbled, “I don’t think that’s a bad idea, but…”

“But what?”

“Dummy, I am not very good around girls. It was fine the last time we went out because you’re with me, but alone, I don’t think I know how to act around them?” Kagami said, eyes somewhere else. Was he embarrassed?

“Pft, no shit. But that’s not really a problem,” Aomine said breezily, “I could help you with that. I can come with you and hang around for some time to put you at ease and then you can take it from there. Ain’t I the best?”

Kagami finally looked at him, smirking. “You’d do that? That’s very nice of you, Aomine-san.”

Aomine laughed. “Oh shut up. Thank fuck you have such an amazing friend. Let’s hope she’s nothing like Hinata though. That was such a waste of time.”

“Not really,,” Kagami replied, “we managed to have a good time still, didn’t we?”

Kaede didn’t turn up. Aomine and Kagami waited outside the park for twenty minutes before deciding to screw it and go to the nearest Maji because they were starving. Kaede apparently later texted Kagami to tell him that something had come up and she couldn’t go out with him. To Kagami’s credit, it didn’t look like he minded, at all. They spent the day walking around the park, arguing about Kagami’s music tastes and why he disliked dogs.

* * *

Still, Aomine persisted. He managed to convince Sayuri to give Kagami a chance. But she canceled at the last moment too; apparently she was part of the swimming team and due to last-minute rescheduling, her tryouts were conflicting with the date. Kagami and Aomine ended up going to Joypolis anyway. He came back home exhausted but content and grinning ear-to-ear.

* * *

Next was Satsuki, who was perhaps the only one Kagami was comfortable talking with in school, apart from Aomine. Aside from being Aomine’s childhood friend, she was also their team’s manager. He was at first, really against the idea of the two of them dating because what if they hit it off and he ended up being their freaking third wheel in everything? But he knew Kagami wasn’t Satsuki’s type so he went for it anyway. She looked surprised when Aomine asked her out for Kagami, and then amused, which annoyed Aomine. She chose to introduce Aomine to her boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, after they had already waited for half an hour inside the mall for the date. Kagami merely shrugged and shook hands with Tetsu, looking unperturbed, and the only person who looked as confused as Aomine felt, was Tetsu himself. What the fuck? Satsuki was now dating Testu and he was clueless as shit?

* * *

Four times. Four times Aomine had tried to set up Kagami on a date, and somehow he was stood up each time. It didn’t add up. He had no idea why anyone would try to sabotage Kagami’s dates. A lot of people didn’t really get along with him, but no one had a grudge against him. Something felt amiss.

Maybe, Kagami didn’t even like girls?

Well, there was only one way to find out. He picked up his phone. Kaede first.

* * *

“There is this place mom keeps talking about, apparently they make really good sushi. We should go there,” Aomine said as they walked back from school together.

Kagami hummed. “Are you trying to set me up on a date again, Aomine?”

Aomine chuckled. “Well, sort of. Speaking of which, isn’t it a weird coincidence that all the girls I set you up with ended up canceling the dates? All of them?” He said, glancing at Kagami.

“Uh huh, unlucky me,” Kagami agreed. He could tell by the look in Kagami’s eyes that Kagami knew where this was going. He persisted.

“Weird that both the Astronomy Club that Kaede is a part of and the Swimming team Sayuri is a part of, would reschedule important events such that both of them are unable to come for the dates, isn’t it?”

Kagami chewed on his lip. “Very weird, damn.”

“I wonder why Satsuki didn’t tell me about Tetsu when I asked her out for you. We could have just stayed home and not wasted our time at the mall, right?”

The corners of Kagami’s lips were tugging up in the smallest smile. Aomine felt his pulse quicken. “It was very inconsiderate of Momoi, really. What was she even thinking?”

“I don’t know how you managed to stop Hinata from coming to the date, but, Kagami-” Aomine stopped walking and turned to face him. “Why did you sabotage your own dates?”

Kagami looked at him with his usual RBF. “Did I?” he said in an infuriatingly calm voice, but his eyes were twinkling. “I thought we had a lot of fun on all our dates, Aomine.”

Aomine wished he could stop the blood from rushing to his face.

“Well fuck,” he managed to say, “you could have just asked me out.”

Kagami smirked, leaning towards Aomine to kiss him on the nose. “But where’s the fun in that?”

* * *

Which is how, Aomine discovered a few more things about Kagami. He could dress well when he wanted to, was surprisingly good at sabotaging his own dates, and had a crush on Aomine Daiki.


End file.
